Without You
by Felipe Riddle
Summary: O que seria da sua vida sem seu grande amor. Slash Harry&Cedric.


**Titulo:** Without You Sem você

**Autor:** Felipe Potter

**Beta:** Luma

**Shipper:** Harry/Cedric

**Gênero:** Romance/Angst

**Resumo:** O que seria da sua vida sem seu grande amor.

**Capitulo 1**: A descobrindo o amor.

**N/A:**Bem antes de tudo eu tenho que agradecer a todo mundo que me ajudou com essa fic xD, obrigada amores beijos e chero na alma.

Eu dedico essa fic a Dinha Inna, a fic está bem simples, chego até a dizer que bobinha demais ou mais muito non sense.

Dinda eu espero que você goste dessa minha insanidade uu.

Beijos amore e feliz aniversario xD Que reine a surubenha.

N/A²: Eu criei a fic também pois tem poucas do casal snif!snif!snif, eu adoro o casal espero que gostem e comentem. Abraços

**1-**

Sorriu quando o viu entrar no salão principal, caminhando em direção ao cálice de fogo, dali podia ver o fogo queimar em seus belos olhos cor de opalas.

Observou com encanto os traços fortes de sua face, viu um sorriso se formar em seu rosto ao depositar seu nome no cálice, um sorriso tão terno, delineado por seus lábios finos e rosado. Saiu de seu transe quando Hermione lhe chamou e sua voz se misturou com as palmas e gritos que todos davam em homenagem ao nome de Cedric agora engolido pelo fogo.

Virou-se para Hermione e de relance voltou a admirar mais uma vez aqueles olhos.

- Harry, é melhor irmos ou chegaremos atrasados na aula de transfiguração.

Assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou seguindo Hermione.

Ao chegarem em sala, professora Minerva já se encontrava sentada e a lição já estava no quadro negro.

Acomodaram-se nas cadeiras quando a sineta tocou.

- Boa tarde, quero que copiem a lição do quadro e assim que terminarem, darei a vocês um comunicado importante - falou a professora séria.

Copiou a matéria do quadro sem prestar o mínimo de atenção ao que estava fazendo, sentia-se completamente distraído; pensando em algo. Ou melhor dizendo, em Cedric. Suspirou lembrando-se do sorriso dele.

A professora voltou a falar, mas seus pensamentos rebeldes estavam longe uma hora dessas.

– Vocês irão dançar no baile de inverno!E definitivamente não quero que os grifinorios coloquem Hogwarts em ridículo – escutando essas palavras, olhou de relance para Hermione com olhos arregalados.

Como assim arrumar um par e ainda dançar na frente de todos?

A sineta voltou a tocar anunciando o fim da aula. A turma falava excitadíssima, principalmente as meninas.

**2-**

Aquele mês passou tão rápido e ainda não havia conseguido um par; muito menos aprendeu a dançar decentemente.

Logo mais os nomes dos campeões do torneiro seriam revelados.

Estava sentado ao lado de Hermione e Fred, quando um a um os nomes foram saindo do cálice. Sinceramente não fora nenhuma surpresa pra Harry o nome de Cedric como campeão de Hogwarts.

A escola explodiu em vivas ao ouvir o diretor ler o papel que levava o nome dele.

Mais uma vez Harry admirou; extasiado Cedric caminhar para a sala dos campeões.

Mas o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi o fato de mais um nome sair do cálice, e o pior de tudo, era o seu.

Desta vez não houve vivas, muito menos aplausos, tudo estava em silencio. Todos atônitos inclusive ele.

-Harry Potter – chamou Dumbledore, e a voz dele lhe soou mais seria do que o normal.

Hermione lhe deu um cutucão apontando discretamente para o diretor, levantou-se um pouco cambaleante indo de encontro a ele.

**3-**

Sentara no gramado, olhando as estrelas, a brisa batia brincalhona em seus cabelos.

- Harry, preciso falar com você – uma voz conhecida retirou-lhe de seus pensamentos.

- Olha, se for para falar sobre o torneio... – disse meio irritado antes de se virar.

Seu coração deu um salto quando viu Cedric, parado ali em sua frente com um sorriso e uma carta em suas fortes mãos.

-Desculpe, eu não ... – foi interrompido.

-Você deixou cair isso antes de sair da sala dos campeões, vi quando você veio até aqui– disse estendendo a mão entregando-lhe a carta que Sirius tinha lhe mandando algumas horas atrás.

-Muito obrigado Cedric – sua voz saiu um pouco tremida.

- Essa noite foi muito cansativa – sentou-se exatamente onde Harry estava há uns minutos antes. Harry aproveitou e voltou a sentar-se, agora próximo a ele.

– Eu ainda não parei para pensar no que aconteceu, estou confuso, não fui eu quem colocou o nome no cálice! – suspirou resignado.

Por um momento Harry pensou que Cedric estivera observando seus olhos, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

-Eu sei que você está falando a verdade. Posso vê-la em seus olhos.

- Não acho que os outros pensem assim, devem achar que só estou querendo chamar atenção.

- As coisas vão ser difíceis Harry, você terá que ser forte.

-Não sei se conseguirei Cedric.

-Se você quisesse agente poderia treinar juntos, se você quisesse é claro!– ofereceu ajuda gentilmente.

Harry parou para pensar um momento, ele estava lhe oferecendo ajuda. Não poderia negar, precisava dela.Cedric estava mais do que preparado para o torneio. Acabou sentindo que não teria chances se rejeitasse.

- Tudo bem, mas terei que pensar em um jeito de lhe retribuir.

-Ok Harry. Por enquanto, acho melhor irmos andando. Está tarde e eu tenho que fazer meus serviços de monitor chefe – afirmou com um sorriso cristalino.

Caminharam lado a lado conversando descontraídos, às vezes rindo com as piadas que contavam.

Despediu-se dele quando lhe deixou em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda.

-Boa noite Harry – disse Cedric.

- Boa noite pra você também Cedric e obrigado. – estendeu sua mão para se despedir, mas foi surpreendido por um abraço.

As mãos dele deslizaram cuidadosas por suas costas, fazendo uma leve pressão. Sentiu-se completamente embriagado pelo cheiro de canela que emanava dele. Levou suas mãos aos ombros dele e seus corpos se aproximaram se tocando levemente, pôde sentir a respiração quente passar por seu rosto, sua cabeça recostou sob seu peito.

Fechou seus olhos aproveitando todas as sensações daquele cálido abraço, foi um contato rápido, coisa de segundos, mas para Harry pareceu durar uma eternidade; chegou a querer que o tempo parasse.

Separaram-se e Harry ficou olhando ele ir embora dobrando no corredor próximo. Falou a senha ao retrato e instantaneamente a porta abriu-se dando-lhe passagem.

O calor era demais, suas bochechas queimavam podia sentir o toque dele em seu corpo. Entrou no chuveiro frio deixando a água correr por sua pele alva, em uma tentativa inútil de conte o calor que percorria seu interior.

Deitou em sua cama, tentando dominar o sorriso que queria se formar em seu rosto a cada vez que se lembrava daqueles momentos que passara ao lado dele. Agora não se importava que Hogwarts inteira estivesse contra ele, pela primeira vez na vida estava feliz e ninguém poderia mudar isso.

**4-**

Os treinamentos consumiam muito de sua energia sentia-se completamente esgotado, Ron não acreditava que não havia colocado seu nome no cálice e Hagrid lhe mandara um bilhete pedindo que encontra-se com ele a noite levando junto sua capa de invisibilidade.

Deu três batidas na porta e voltou a se cobrir com a capa de invisibilidade, estava curioso para saber qual era o mistério que Hagrid lhe escondia.

Alguns minutos depois o meio-gigante saiu de dentro da cabana, ajeitando o cabelo com um sorriso no rosto.

-Oi Harry-.

- Boa noite Hagrid – acenou com a mão por fora da capa.

-Vamos andando Harry, porque Máxime deve estar me esperando. Mas lembre-se, veja o que for, não faça barulho algum – afirmou seriamente.

Harry concordou com um murmúrio e acompanhou o meio-gigante, andaram em silencio. Hagrid lhe parecia tenso, mas podia ver o brilho de excitação em seus olhos.

Avistaram um vulto que pouco a pouco foi ganhando forma de Madame Máxime, que aguardava ansiosa a chegada de Hagrid.

O meio-gigante a cumprimentou com um abraço caloroso, o que fez a Harry segurar-se para não explodir em risadas. Era visível que o amigo estava completamente apaixonado por Madame Máxime.

Harry continuou seguindo-os um pouco distante, pois não queria que ela percebesse sua presença, chegaram a uma pequena clareira e ele pode ouvir gritos de vários homens e grunhidos ferozes; O que fez com que se encolhesse dentro da capa de invisibilidade.

Ficou atrás de uma sebe e pode certificar o que gerava aquele som estrondoso, quatro dragões eram dominados por vários homens, que a ele lhe pareciam apenas formigas; mordeu seu lábio inferior evitando gritar.

Aquela seria a primeira prova. Enfrentar um dragão, ele estava realmente encrencado.

Precisava avisar Cedric, foi o segundo pensamento que lhe ocorreu. Não seria justo ele e os outros campeões saberem e Cedric ficar a mercê de sua própria sorte. Tinha de lhe contar qual era a prova. Devia isso a ele, afinal ele lhe ajudara durante todo aquele mês, ele e Hermione.

5-

Procurara Cedric por toda Hogwarts e nada de encontrá-lo, foi quando o viu passando pela porta do salão do principal.

Largou os livros em cima da mesa e saiu praticamente correndo de encontro a Cedric.

-Cedric – chamou com a respiração alterada.

-Sim – virou-se.

-Preciso falar com você é importante!

- Eu estou atrasado Harry, desculpe mas você pode me esperar as nove em frente ao lago? – indagou olhando em seu relógio.

-Ok tudo bem, eu espero – respondeu um pouco desapontando.

Não conseguiu se concentrar durante o dia inteiro. Cedric não saia de seus pensamentos, não via a hora de encontrá-lo.

Quando o relógio marcou oito e quarenta e cinco, partiu em direção ao lago e sentou-se no gramado esperando-o.

Fechou seus olhos, o vento trouxe o perfume dele para si e Harry pode sentir a presença dele ali.

-Harry – ele chamou. Ao ouvir a voz dele, seu coração acelerou, abriu os olhos devagar e pode ver a figura alta em sua frente. Cedric estendeu sua mão e Harry a aceitou sentindo o toque macio dos longos dedos em sua pele.

- O que você queria me falar Harry? – interrogou Cedric, quando ele finalmente se colocou em pé.

-É sobre a prova, eu sei o que agente vai enfrentar – afirmou

-Como você descobriu? Os outros já sabem?

-Já sabem e acho melhor você ver com seus próprios olhos- falou segurando-o pelo braço e levando-o ao lugar onde Hagrid lhe levara a noite passada.

Quando chegaram à mesma sebe onde estivera à noite anterior, Harry mostrou a Cedric o que enfrentariam.

Os dragões estavam grunhindo alto e soltando vários jatos de fogo para todos os lados, presos nas enormes gaiolas.

De repente um dragão ameaçou se soltar, Cedric segurou Harry pela cintura e o encostou na arvore mais próxima, corpo contra corpo, suas respirações chocaram-se: uma com a outra.

Seus lábios estavam perigosamente próximos. Sentiu as mãos dele pressionar sua cintura, enquanto se olhavam, com as respirações irregulares, uma aguardando a reação do outro.

**Continuo?**


End file.
